Silent Love (Fixed)
by Kiseki Shojo
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya mendapat nilai buruk dalam pelajaran sejarah Jepang, Yamato-sensei sang guru membrikan pelajaran tambahan kepada Himuro, Ia terkejut karena adik kelas yang akan mengajari Himuro. Apakah benih-benih cinta dapat muncul di hati keduanya? Silent Love yang sebelumnya memiliki banyak kesalahnnya, dan saya memperbaikinya dengan mengeluarkan new story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi- _Sensei desu_.

Warning : Aneh, Gak jelas, plus Typo.

Pair : Himuro Tatsuya X Fujimoto Eiko (OC)

Saya harap cerita ini bisa membuat Readers- _tachi Happy!_ Fanfic yang sebelumnya terdapat banyak kesalahan oleh karena itu saya memperbaikin nya.

 _Normal POV_

"Ya, penjelasan sensei sampai sini saja, hari rabu sensei akan jelaskan lagi, kelas bubar!"

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan pada saat itu juga murid-murid Yosen Highschool ada yang pulang langsung ke rumah, dan ada juga yang pergi ke kegiatan club. Himuro dan Murasakibara akan pergi latihan basket, pada saat mereka ingin keluar tiba-tiba Yamato _Sensei_ yang mengajar sejarah memanggil Himuro.

"Himuro-san tunggu, ada yang ingin _sensei_ bicarakan pada mu."

" Baiklah _sensei_ , kalau begitu, Atsushi pergi saja dulu, tolong bilang kepada _kantoku_ bahwa aku akan telat sedikit."

"Baiklah Muro-chin~" Jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Lalu mulailah percakapan Himuro dengan Yamato _Sensei_ ,

"Himuro-san, sepertinya kamu perlu pelajaran tambahan dengan pelajaran sejarah, karena nilai ulangan sejarah mu selalu buruk, jadi _sensei_ ingin kau setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat mendapat pelajaran tambahan. _Sensei_ telah meminta seorang murid dari kelas 1-A untuk mengajari mu sejarah, Ia akan mengajarimu sejarah di perpustakaan."

"Tetapi _sensei_ bagaimana dengan latihan ku?"

Yamato _Sensei_ menjawab " Tentang hal itu tenang saja, saya sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Araki _Sensei_ , dan Ia memberi izin agar kau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan."

Lalu tanpa disadari sudah ada perempuan yang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi yang muncul entah dari mana sedang berdiri di samping Himuro, perempuan itu tingginya sekitar 152 cm, mempunyai rambut bewarna silver yang panjang sebahu dan mata yang warnanya seirama dengan rambutnya,

" _Konnichiwa sensei_."

Yamato _Sensei_ dan Himuro terkejut pada saat mendengar suara perempuan tersebut. _"Sejak kapan perempuan ini sudah berada di samping ku?"_ Batin Himuro bingung, "Fujimoto-san, jika kau selalu melakukan hal seperti ini jantung _sensei_ bisa copot."

" _Gomennasai sensei_ _,_ saya kemari karena Akiyama _Sensei_ memberitahu saya bahwa anda mempunyai keperluan dengan saya."

" Ah, iya _sensei_ ingin kau mengajari Himuro-san pelajaran sejarah, bisakah kau membantu _sensei_? _Sensei_ , ingin kau mengajari Himuro-san setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat di perpustakaan, bagaimana apakah kau bisa?"

" Ya, saya bisa melakukannya _sensei._ "

"Baiklah, terimakasih Fujimoto-san. Nah, Himuro-san karena besok hari Selasa jadi mulai besok Fujimoto-san akan mengajari mu."

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa _sensei_?"

Himuro merasa ragu untuk diajari oleh adik kelas ( Disini ceritanya Himuro sudah kelas 2, lol Himuro di ajarin adik kelas).

"Tenang saja Himuro-san, Fujimoto-san sangat menguasai peajaran sejarah, jadi tentu saja dia bisa mengajari mu. Kalau begitu _sensei_ pergi dulu, selamat berjuang Himuro-san!"

Setelah Yamato _Sensei_ memberi Himuro semangat Ia langsung meninggalkan kelas. Setelah kepergian Yamato _Sensei_ kelas 2-B menjadi sepi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari kedua manusia tersebut, hanya terdengar suara burung yang berkicau pada saat siang hari di musim semi.

Lalu Fujimoto memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Himuro- _senpai, watashiwa_ Fujimoto Eiko _desu,_ kalau begitu saya duluan pulang dulu sampai jumpa besok di perpustakaan."

Fujimoto mengatakan hal tersebut tentu saja masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi alies _poker face_ dan Ia langsung keluar dari kelas. Himuro masih tak percaya bahwa Yamato _Sensei_ akan meminta bantuan seorang adik kelas untuuk mengajari dirinya sejarah, setelah itu Himuro pergi dari kelas untuk latihan basket.

Saya mengucapkan terimkasih bagi telah mau membaca Fanfic pertama saya, mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan, saya lebih senang lagi kalau ada yang review. Jadi mohon reviewnya _minna-san._

 _To be continue._


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, saya Kiseki kembali lagi dengan Chapter ke 2. Mohon Reviewnya. _  
_

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi- _Sensei desu_.

Pair : Himuro Tatsuya X Fujimoto Eiko (OC)

 _Normal POV_

Ya hari ini adalah hari Selasa, dan hari Selasa ini adalah hari pertama dimana Himuro akan diajari oleh _kouhai_ nya sendiri, dan jujur saja Himuro masih tak mempercayai apa yang Yamato _Sensei_ lakukan kemarin. Tentu saja _image_ Himuro sebagai _senpai_ tercoreng karena Ia akan di ajari oleh seorang _kouhai_ dan mau diletakkan dimana wajah Himuro jika _senpai-senpai_ setim basketnya plus Murasakibara mengetauhi hal ini pikir Himuro pada saat pelajaran lain yaitu pelajaran Matematika sedang berlangsung. Pada saat Himuro sedang memikirkan hal tersebut, aktivitas tersebut terganggu karena _Sensei_ yang sedang mengajari pelajaran tersebut menyadari bahwa Himuro tidak memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut dan _Sensei_ itu akhirnya memanggil Himuro datang ke depan kelas dan meminta Himuro untuk mengerjakan soal Matematika di papan tulis. Ini adalah hari yang apes bagi Himuro.

 _Himuro POV_

 _Kringg~Kringg~,_ akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi dan ini dimana saat aku biasanya pergi latihan basket, tapi untuk hari ini tidak, hari ini aku akan mengikuti pelajaran dan aku akan diajari oleh seorang _kouhai_ kelas 1-A, mau di letakkan dimana muka ku nanti kalau _senpai-senpai_ setim basket plus Atsushi mengetauhi hal ini.

"Muro-chin~ ayo kita pergi latihan~" Murasakibara mengajak Himuro untuk latihan basket hari ini dan seperti biasa dengan nada malas ala Murasakibara,

" _Gomen,_ Atsushi hari ini aku tak bisa ikut latihan, hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan di perpustakaan."

" Jika kau tak ikut latihan nanti _Kantoku_ akan memarahi mu dan memberi hukuman loh~"

"Tentang hal itu tenang saja Atsushi, _kantoku_ sudah mengetauhi hal ini."

" Siapa yang meminta mu untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?~" Tidak kusangka jika Atsushi itu kepo juga.

"Kemarin kau ingat kemarin Yamato _Sensei_ memanggil ku?" Atsushi hanya mengangguk saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut kepadanya

" Ternyata Ia menyuruh ku untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sejarah setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat karena ulangan sejarah ku selalu jelek."

" Hee~, pelajaran tambahan itu pasti membosankan, kalau begitu _ganbatte ne_ Muro-chin~ _Ja nee~"_ Akhirnya Atsuhi pergi untuk latihan basket dan untung saja Ia tidak bertanya siapa yang akan mengajari ku, sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan kasihan Fujimoto yang pasti sudah menungguku di perpustakaan.

 _Normal POV_

 _PERPUSTAKAAN_

Di perpustakaan terlihat beberapa murid yang sedang membaca buku dan belajar, dan tempat ini juga terlihat Fujimoto yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan terdapat meja yang letaknya di samping jendela perpustaka, di atas meja tersebut terdapat beberapa buku sejarah yang mudah di pahami untuk Himuro pelajari. Fujimoto menunggu Himuro sambil membaca buku yang jika buku itu diperhatikan buku tersebut sulit untuk dibaca dan dimengerti untuk orang yang memiliki otak yang biasa-biasa saja. Yang sebenarnya Fujimoto tak ingin melakukan hal ini karena Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya seperti Himuro, Ia ingin menolak permintaan Yamato- _sensei_ tetapi ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Ia enggan mengatakannya, Pertama, Yamato- _sensei_ adalah guru yang sibuk sekali, Ia mengajar sejarah untuk anak kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 oleh karena itu kemungkinan guru tersebut pasti lelah karena Ia kemungkinan bisa lelah jika ditambah mengajar pelajaran tambahan untuk Himuro apalagi Yamato- _sensei_ itu sudah tua, Fujimoto merasa kasihan dan akhirnya Ia menerima permintaan tersebut, Kedua menurut Fujimoto guru adalah orangtua kedua yang berada di sekolah oleh karena itu Ia harus menghormati guru dan tak boleh membantah jika guru tersebut meminta pertolongan. Dan itulah beberapa alasan yang membuat Fujimoto tak dapat menolak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka, dan munculnya sesosok laki-laki yang bernama Himuro, Himuro terlihat sedang mencari-cari Fujimoto dan hasilnya Himuro sama sekali tak menemukan Fujimoto padahal Fujimoto sudah ada di dalam perpustakaan. Hal tersebut menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di perpustakaan, termasuk Fujimoto. Fujimoto berjalan ke tempat dimana Himuro berada dan sepertinya Himuro tidak menyadarinya juga kalu Fujimoto sudah berada di depannya (OC memiliki hawa keberadaan yang kecil sama seperti Kuroko dan Mayuzumi).

"Himuro- _senpai, konnichiwa_." Fujimoto menyapanya, dan hal tersebut mengejutkan Himuro,

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Himuro

"Sebelum _senpai_ ada di sini, aku sudah ada di sini duluan, _senpai_ terlihat bingung oleh karena itu aku memanggil _senpai_."

"Haa... sebaikknya kau jangan lakukan hal ini lagi ok? Kau bisa membuat jantungku copot"

" _Gomen_ , kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja pelajaran tambahannya.

 _Skip Time_

 _Fujimoto POV_

Jam dinding di perpustakaan sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore menurutku sebaikknya pelajaran tambahan ini sampai sini saja, " _Senpai_ , ini sudah sore kalau begitu pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri."

"Sudah sore? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantar mu pulang, tidak baik kan seorang anak perempuan pulang sendirian, ini juga sebagai tanda terimakasih karena telah mengajariku."

Ha? Pulang bersama Himuro- _senpai_?

Yaa Chapter 2 _Owari desu_.

Kalau ada beberapa bahasa Jepang yang g di ketauhi silakan tanya di Review, mohon Reviewnya ya. Saya berusaha memakai Bahasa Jepang yang para Readers-tachi bisa mengerti dan tau artinya.

Saya selesa sampai sini dulu, _arigatou gozaimasu_

 _Mata Raishu_

 _Please Review and give me an advice._


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali lagi dengan Chapter ke 3, saya harap chapter yang ini lebih baik dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Mohon reviewnya Readers- _tachi_.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi- _Sensei desu_.

Pair : Himuro Tatsuya X Fujimoto Eiko (OC)

 _Fujimoto POV_

Ha? Pulang dengan Himuro- _senpai_? Aku tak mau!

"Tidak usah _senpai_ rumah ku dekat dari sekolah, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak bisa, ini juga sebagai tanda terimakasih, dan juga Fujimoto aku ingin meminta alamat _email_ dan nomor telepon mu."

"Sudahku bilang _senpai_ tidak usah repot-repot dan untuk apa _senpai_ meminta _email_ dan nomor telepon ku lagian itu tidak penting."

"Tentu saja penting, dengan itu aku bisa mengajak mu kencan, haha."

" _Senpai,_ cukup bercanda nya dan itu tidak lucu." _Senpai_ ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Haha ok ok, aku ingin _email_ dan nomor telepon mu untuk bertanya sesuatu jika ada hal yang aku tak mengerti dalam pelajaran sejarah."

"Haa... Baiklah."

Jujur saja aku tak mau membrikan alamat _email_ ku dan nomor telepon ku, tapi karena ini ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran tambahan mau bagaimana lagi, dan kontak Himuro- _senpai_ adalah kontak orang asing pertama yang terdaftar di kontak _email_ dan teleponku, sisanya? Tentu saja semua keluarga dan kerabat ku.

"Ini _senpai._ "

"Ok, _sankyu_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi, dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari ponsel Himuro- _senpai,_ lalu Ia mengangkat ponsel nya tersebut, dan di saat ini adalah saat dimana aku bisa kabur agar tidak di antar pulang oleh Himuro- _senpai_. Pada saat Ia sedang berbicara entah dengan siapa itu, dan aku tak peduli aku sedang merapikan barang bawaan ku dan setelah itu aku langsung meleset kabur dari perpustakaan meninggal kan Himuro- _senpai_ sendiri di perpustakaan.

 _Himuro POV_

Untung saja Fujimoto ingin memberikan alamat _email_ nya dan nomor teleponnya, karena Ia terlihat enggan memberikannya jika aku tak memberikan alasan yang logis, Ia pun terlihat tak ikhlas untuk memberikannya dan Ia sepertinya tidak menyukai diriku dan itu sepertinya alasan mengaja Ia tak ikhlas dan tak mau jika aku mengantarnya pulang, semua terbaca jelas dari wajahnya walaupun wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Fujomoto bisa bilang berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan lain yang senang jika mereka ada di dekat ku, dan aku bingung salah ku apa satampai Ia bisa tidak menyukaiku. Tiba-tiba ponsel ku berdering, aku melihat ke arah ponsel ku dan ternyata yang menelepon adalah Atsushi,

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Muro- _chin~_ ini aku Murasakibara _~"_

 _"_ Ya atsushi, ada apa kau menelepon ku?"

"Aku dan senpai setim basket ingin bertanya bagaimana pelajaran tambahannya~?"

"Haa... Berjalan dengan lancar dan sepertinya pengetauhan tentang sejarah bahasa Jepang ku sudah bertambah sedikit."

"Hee~"

Lalu terdengar suara Okamura- _senpai_ yang berteriak "Hoiii! Himuro bagaimana rasanya diajarkan oleh adik kelas, kata _Kantoku_ kau diajakarkan oleh adik kelas! Apakah dia manis!?"

Kenapa _kantoku_ tahu bahwa aku diajari oleh adik kelas!? Mau taru di mana wajah ku nanti besok di depan Atsushi dan _senpai-senpai_ yang lain!? Kenapa Yamato- _sensei_ memberi tahu _Kantoku_ bahwa aku diajarkan oleh adik kelas!? Aku harus tetap tenang, " Rasanya tentu saja ada rasa malu karena diajari oleh adik kelas sendiri, ya dia anak yang manis dan unik _senpai_ , lain kali akan aku kenalkan kepada Okamura- _senpai._ " "Benarkah!? _Yatta_!"

Terdengar suara lain yaitu Fukui- _senpai_ "Hoi! Himuro berjuanglah! Jika hasil ulangan mu yang selanjutnya bagus kau akan keluar dari pelajaran tambahan yang membosankan itu! Tenang saja rahasia mu akan kami jaga!"

" _Sankyu_ na Fukui _-senpai_!" (Note= Ookamura dan Fukui seharusnya sudah lulus jika Himuro dan Murasakibara sudah kelas 2, jadi agar cerita tetap berjalan di fanfic ini agak saya ubah.)

"Hoi! Ini aku Okamura, jangan lupa kenalkan perempuan itu kepada kami!"

"Haha baiklah _senpai."_

Terdengar suara Atsushi lagi " Ne~ _minna_ jika kita tidak kembali latihan nanti _kantoku_ akan memukul kita, waktu istirahat sudah selesai loh~. Kalau begitu _jaa ne_ Muro- _chin_ ~"

" _Jaa_ Atsushi."

Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berbicara tanpa memikirnya bahwa Fujimoto ada bersamaku, aku melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya Fujimoto sudah menghilang, barang-barangnya pun juga sudah tidak ada,apakah dia sebenci itu kah terhadap ku. Hari sudah mulai gelap sebaiknya aku pulang juga.

 _Fujimoto POV_

 _Perjalanan Pulang_

Akhirnya aku bisa kabur dari ajakan Himuro- _senpai_ , aku selamat karena ada yang meneleponnya, sebenarnya hal yang ku lakukan ini tidak baik dan kurang sopan karena meninggalkan Himuro- _senpai_ sendirian di perpustakaan, tapi setidaknya Ia bisa berbicara dengan orang yang meneleponnya entah itu siapa dengan tenang karena tidak ada orang yang mengganggunya. Apakah besok aku harus meminta maaf kepada Himuro- _senpai_?

Yaa, Chapter 3 _Owari Desu!_ Apakah Fujimoto akan meminta maaf kepada Himuro? tebak saja sendiri wkwk.

Kali ini mohon reviewnya ya, saya ingin mengucap terimkasih untuk Readers- _tachi_ yang sudah setia ingin membaca fanfic yang saya buat termasuk ucapan terimakasih untuk Silent Readers.

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu._

 _Mata Raishu!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi- _Sensei desu_.

Pair : Himuro Tatsuya X Fujimoto Eiko (OC)

 _Normal POV_

Hari Rabu, hari ini adalah hari dimana Himuro tidak melakukan pelajaran tambahan dengan Fujimoto, dan hari ini Himuro bisa berlatih basket dengan Murasakibara dan rekan setim basketnya, di hari ini pun Himuro mempunyai rencana untuk memperkenalkan Fujimoto dengan Murasakibara dan rekan setim basketnya karena Okamura- _senpai_ memintan Himuro untuk memperkenalkan Fujimoto kepadanya, tetapi Ia harus membuat rencana agar Fujimoto mau ikut dengan dirinya saat pulang sekolah nanti. Himuro berencana akan membawa Fujimoto ke kantin pada saat istirahat siang nanti untuk bertemu dengan anggota basketnya.

 _Skip Time~_

 _Waktu Istirahat_

 _Fujimoto POV_

 _Kringg~! Kringg~!_ Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan ini dimana saatnya aku bisa makan siang dengan tenang di atap sekolah, aku tidak suka makan siang di kantin ataupun di kelas karena berisik, aku lebih suka makan siang di atap sekolah karena di sana tidak ada orang sama sekali. Pada saat aku sedang mengambil _bento_ ku dari tas aku mendengar beberapa perempuan di kelas ku berteriak kegirangan, saat aku melihat ke arah pintu kelas terlihat Himuro- _senpai_ dan seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibilang seperti monster karena tingginya itu mencapai 2 meter sepertinya laki-laki itu adalah teman dekat Himuro- _senpai._ Aku bingung mengapa beberapa perempuan di kelas ku menjadi fans Himuro- _senpai,_ dan mengapa mereka bisa berteriak kegirangan karena melihat dirinya saja. Apa bagusnya sih Himuro- _senpai_ itu? Tanpa disadari oleh ku juga sekeliling Himuro- _senpai_ sudah di penuhi oleh para fans nya.

" _Kyaa~_ Himuro- _senpai_! Minta tanda tangan!" Teriak fans 1,2, dan3.

"Himuro- _senpai_! Berfotolah dengan ku!" Teriak fans 4,5,dan 6.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa memberi kalian tanda tangan dan berfoto dengan kalian."

Haa... berisik sekali, karena fansnya juga aku tidak bisa keluar dari kelas karena pintu keluar dipenuhi oleh mereka. Terkutuklah kau Himuro- _senpai_ plus para fansnya, karena kalian aku tidak bisa menikmati makan siang ku dengan tenang. Sebaiknya aku bilang permisi saja kepada mereka dengan cara damai, aku tidak ingin cari ribut.

"Permisi, aku ingin lewat, bisakah kalian membuka jalan?"

Aku sudah meminta baik-baik kepada mereka, tetapi mereka malah mereka menghiraukan apa yang ku katakan, dan sepertinya suara ku terdengar oleh Himuro- _senpai_.

"Ah, Eiko!" Teriak Himuro- _senpai_ dari kerumunan fansnya.

Ha? Eiko? Itu kan nama kecil ku, berani-beraninya _senpai_ itu memakai nama kecil ku , padahal kami tidak dekat dan baru bertemu 2 hari lalu.

"Hei, Eiko sini! Aku mencari mu!"

Mendengar Himuro- _senpai_ memanggil ku sepertinya para fans nya marah kepada ku,dari raut wajah mereka itu sudah terbaca , haa... gawat .

"Permisi-permisi bisa kah kalian memberiku jalan lewat?" Himuro- _senpai_ melewati kerumunan fansnya dan menghampiri ku dan Ia langsung menarik diriku keluar dari kelas ku beserta Murasakibara yang mengikutinya. Ia ingin membawa ku kemana!?

" _Senpai_! Kau ingin membawa ku kemana!?"

"Aku ingin membawa mu ke kantin untuk bertemu dengan anggota basket."

"Ha? untuk apa? Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan tangan ku!"

Aku berteriak kepada Himuro- _senpai_ tetapi Ia malah menghiraukan ku, Ia terus menarikku. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan ku yang sedang digenggam dan ditarik oleh Himuro- _senpai_ , tetapi hasilnya adalah nihil, kekuatan ku bedah jauh dengan Himuro- _senpai_ , ditambah lagi telapak tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan telapak tangan milikku yang super kecil. Dan akhirnya kami telah tiba di kantin.

 _Normal POV_

 _Kantin_

Terlihat suasana di kantin yang penuh dengan murid-murid sedang memesan makanan dan makan siang. Di tempat yang ramai itu terlihat sekumpulan remaja laki-laki anggota tim inti basket Yosen sedang duduk menunggu seseorang sambil memakan makanan siang mereka.

"Himuro lama sekali, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat perempuan manis yang mengajarinya sejarah itu!" Keluh Okamura.

"Sabar lah sedikit, kau kira mudah untuk mengajak seorang perempuan?" sahut Liu.

"Oh, itu dia Himuro dan Murasakibara!" sahut Fukui.

"Oi! Himuro, Murasakibara di sini!" Teriak Okamura.

Himuro dan Murasakibara beserta Fujimoto yang baru tiba di kantin mendengar suara Okamura, dan pergi menuju tempat yang diduduki oleh anggota basket inti Yosen tersebut. Dari raut wajah Fujimoto, Ia terlihat kesal sekali karena dibawa paksa oleh Himuro ke kantin.

"Himuro- _senpai_ bisakah kau lepaskan tangan ku!" Pinta Fujimoto kepada Himuro dengan suara yang kasar.

"Ah, _gomen_ Eiko. Apakah tangan mu tidak apa-apa?" kata Himuro yang sepertinya merasa bersalah karena telah membawa paksa Fujimoto ke kantin.

"Jangan memanggil ku Eiko! Aku tidak suka! Dan _senpai_ tidak usah memperdulikan aku!"

Sepertinya Eiko benar-benar marah kepada Himuro, dan Himuro sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah karena entah kenapa Ia menikmati untuk membuat Fujomoto marah dan menurut Himuro wajah Fujomoto yang sedang marah itu manis.

"Waa! Dia manis juga ya Himuro!" Teriak Okamura.

"Sudah kubilang dia manis kan _senpai._ Oh ya _senpai_ Ia bernama Fujimoto Eiko" Jawab Himuro.

"Aku tidak manis! Sudah bolehkah aku meninggalkan tempat ini!?" Tanya Fujomoto sambil marah-marah.

"Kau sudah ada disini mengapa kau tidak makan bersama saja dengan kami." Ajak Fukui kepada Fujimoto.

"Aku tidak mau!" Fujimoto langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Ganas sekali perempuan itu." Kata Fukui.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar membuat Eiko marah." Himuro merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus meminta maaf kepadanya Himuro!" Teriak Okamura.

"Okamura, itu juga salah mu karena telah meminta Himuro untuk mengajaknya ke sini, dasar kau _Aho!_ " Teriak Fukui kepada Okamura.

"Ahaha! Iya juga _warui_ nah Himuro!" Kata Okamura kepada Himuro.

"Tidak apa-apa _senpai_ , kalau begitu aku harus mencari Eiko dulu. _Jaa ne senpai_!" Setelah Ia berkata seperti itu, Ia langsung kabur mencari Fujimoto. Himuro kawatir bahwa Fujimoto akan membenci dirinya.

Chapter 4 _Owari desu_! Terima kasih sudah ada yang mau follow dan favorite story ini, mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan seperti Typo dan yang lain-lain. _Mata Raishuu!_ Kali ini saya juga mohon reviewnya. _Arigatou Gozaimasu_!


End file.
